Unlikely Saviors
by Jupiterson
Summary: 7 Unlikely Saviors will have to defeat the first primordial god with the help of 7 others.
1. Chapter 1

Lionel POV

April 27 on the soccer field at Yancy Academy, Lionel and Christiano Keane, James Daniel, and Michael Scholar run onto the soccer field along with rest of the Yancy soccer squad, all of which are wondering if they would come away with a win against Goode High school

Lionel: -I kiss my girlfriend, Ragan, before all of my soccer games because it gives me luck-

Megan: ugh can't ya'll take that some where else

Michael: -waves at little sister Megan- alright guys, group up

Lionel: thanks Michael, alright guys today we're gonna win. We're gonna show Goode who has the better soccer squad. Guys our record in the season right now is 7-1-0, and both times we went against Goode who won. WE DID! Now lets get out there and play like its a championship game.

Michael: alright on 3 Yancy Cavaliers.

-team says in unison- I can't hear you! YANCY CAVALIERS LETS GO! -team runs onto field-

Megan: -points to a player on Goode's team- isn't that Michael?

Ragan: no your brothers on the field

Megan: no I meant that Michael

Ragan: OMG it is -starts waving- Michael! -he turns and waves back- both girls turn their attention back to the game right after Christiano scored a goal

-Goode has the ball and is advancing up the field, then Lionel tackles a player and passes the ball to Michael when on of the Goode players slide in and is awarded a yellow card free kick for Yancy. Michael scores after free kick putting score at 2-0 Yancy-

Megan: whoop whoop. yeah go Yancy -stands up screaming with the rest of the crowd on their side of the field-

-Goode has the ball and they are constantly passing between their players and they score a goal off of this attack. 2-1 Yancy. Christiano advances up the field and passes to James,who shoots toward the goal and misses, Lionel gets the soccer ball ball and scores 3-1 Yancy.

Ragan: do you want to go out with the team after the game

Megan: sure, I was gonna be there anyway so why not make it girl time -smiles brightly-

Ragan: -smiles back- yahoo Lio just scored -blows kiss in his direction-

Lionel: -blows kiss back toward Ragan-

- Goode has ball possession at 38 min and they try for a goal but they miss. Yancy goalkeeper lobs the ball to James who in return turns on a sixpence and fires at the goal and scores. 4-1 Yancy

Ragan: how many minutes are on the clock?

Megan: 45 minutes -both turn to intently watch the game-

Lionel: its halftime team! bring it in! that was a great first half. play like this every game and we're are well on our way to the playoffs. Now we just have to stop their attack and attack and scores for ourselves. now who are we -team in unison- Yancy Cavaliers!

Christiano: hey Lio

Lionel: yea

Christiano: when we go to Leapolds, is it okay if I bring Rachel, my girlfriend

Lionel: sure -referee calls halftime over after 5 min-

Megan: looks like they're going back on the field. wooh yeah. go team!

Random Guy: shut up i'm trying to watch the game

Megan: excuse me!? i'm not the only one yelling! scream at someone else -sits down triumphantly and smirks-

Random Guy: yep that's my girl -says quietly to himself- (Apollo in disguise)

Random Lady: Lionel!

Lionel: what!? -turns around with a confused look on his face-

Random Lady: i see you are doing well in the game

Lionel: thank you but tell me something I don't know, and another thing who are you

Random Lady: it'll hit you in a minute (Nike in disguise)

Lionel: okay -turns around with a skeptical look on his face-

Random Lady 2: aah its a lion -screams more and starts running around- run for your lives!

Megan: -runs in front of lion- *inner thoughts* what am i crazy!? i should be running away! -picks an arrow from her backpack that has suddenly changed into a quiver- look at me eh! - points at herself- me -lion looks her way- yea that's right i'm the one you want! notches arrow into bow shoots the arrow at the lion when it bounces off it's fur with no damage- ugh! why didn't it do any thing!?

Ragan: -walks toward Megan with fallen pole in hand- its probably a Nemean Lion. their skin is pretty much impenetrable so your attacks wont work.

Megan: -says with frustration- then how am i supposed to beat it! huh!

Ragan: you have to chuck something down it's throat

Megan: what do I chuck down it's throat?

Christiano: Greek Fire

Random Lady: oh yeah Lio take this wallet and take out the Capital One credit card then make a swiping motion through the air

Lionel: okay -does what the lady says and the credit card changes into a Crusader Monk Viking sword- wow -he hears screaming-

Random Lady: take this pocket knife and give it to your brother. he'll know what to do with it. now go and help your friends

Lionel: -he remembers who she is and says- yes mother -charges into battle-

Megan: whats Greek Fire?

Michael: Megan what are you doing charging at a lion like that

Megan: i'm fine. I have weapons -smile- -lion then charges at her-

Michael: watch out!

Ragan: -charges in with a dagger drawn-look at me garrh -looks over to a worried crowd

Megan: don't worry i'll keep it distracted -smiles reassuringly-

Christiano: remember in history, the standards about Greek mythology, Mr. Pitts talked about it.

Lionel: OH MY GODS! Ragan are you okay

Ragan: yea thanks for asking

Lionel: thank goodness oh yea here Christiano -hands him the pocket knife-

Christiano: the hell am I supposed to do with this

Lionel: the lady over there -points in the random lady's direction but finds she has disappeared-well she said you would know what to do with it

Christiano: -opens pocket knife that then transforms into a battle ax-

Megan: but we don't have the ingredients to make Greek Fire

Random Guy: -reappears- yea you do -throws a bag to them-

Rachel: -catches bag- whats inside?

Megan: not you again!

Random Guy: its what you need to make Greek fire along with written instructions

Rachel: -starts pulling contents out of bag- what is this stuff?

James: give that to me - grabs bag and starts to assemble the stuff after discarding the instructions and completes it in 30 seconds

Christiano: I've never seen it done that fast before

James: there was just this voice in my head telling me to grab that stuff

Megan: -still battling the lion- ya'll done with that fire yet?

James: oh yeah i completely forgot -throws Greek Fire at the lion...


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry, this is something I should've done last chapter but I forgot to. So with out further adieu here are the characters I created for this story.

Lionel Keane: brother of Christiano, son of Robbie Keane, the LA Galaxy soccer player, 16 yrs old. Appearance: jet black hair, average build, cold black eyes, broken nose, ear piercings, 5 ft 10 in, light complexion. Personality: overly competitive, to literal, fast, only wears Nike brand products, loud, proud, confident, arrogant ,and can do Lygokinesis

Christiano Keane: brother of Lionel, son of Robbie Keane, the LA Galaxy soccer player, 16 yrs old. Appearance: bleach blond hair, average build, stale blue eyes, 5 ft 9 3/4 in, light complexion. Personality: timid, bashful, shy, and can do Biokinesis

Michael Scholar: twin of Megan, 16 yrs old. Appearance: lightly tanned skin, warm brown eyes, curly unruly brown hair, surfer build, and small amount of faint freckles on his cheeks, 6 ft 3 in, light complexion. Personality: smiles a lot, optimistic, arrogant, cocky, opinionated, kind, helpful, and trustworthy

Megan Scholar: twin of Michael, 16 yrs old. Appearance: lightly tanned skin, warm golden eyes, long bouncy beach wave brunette hair, athletic figure, a small spatter of faint freckles across her small nose, 5 ft 6 in, light complexion. Personality: right, happy, always smiling, very confident, speaks her mind, helpful, kind, trustworthy

James Daniels: 16 yrs old. Appearance: shaggy blond hair, piercing green eyes, average build, 5 ft 8 in. Personality: expressionless, helpful only to friends, trustworthy, and can do Pyrokinesis

Ragan Tisdale: 16 yrs old. Appearance: brown hair with red tips, kaleidoscope eyes, small nose, petite figure, belly piercing 5 ft 6 in, light complexion. Personality: cheerful, helpful, loyal

Rachel Green: 16 yrs old. Appearance: crimson red hair, green eyes, freckles, braces on her teeth, 5 ft 6 in, light complexion. Personality: green thumb, happy, helpful, trustworthy, confident, optimistic, and can do Chlorokinesis

And that is it guys. Please comment and give me any suggestion and or criticism. I won't take any comment negatively. THANK YOU!

James POV

-everything seemed to be going in slow motion-

James: -seeing that he threw the Greek Fire at the Lion and not at the mouth of the Lion, he started to panic but the lion moved and its mouth was prodded open by Ragan. the lion exploded sending lion guts and dust everywhere-

Random girl: well I see you all have fought your first monster. oh sorry i forgot my introduction. hey i'm Piper and i'm a demigod and so are ya'll. we have to get to Camp Half-Blood.

Coach Hedge: you heard the girl, get a move on

Lionel: yes sir

Megan: pause... we need answers, like what was that lion really? why did it attack us? and whats a demigod?

Rachel: yeah! I wont go with you willingly -points to Piper- you know stranger danger

Ragan: well I'm going. it'll probably be better and safer than this school.

Michael: Megan, you need to chill. They can probably protect us from those things. I know you want answers but this is for the best, okay?!

Megan: whatevs, I still want answers!

Lionel: calm down. if Coach Hedge tells us to do something, we should probably do it and plus you are out voted.

Rachel+Megan : whatevs. I guess we'll go -growls and grumbles-

Piper: we have to leave now before any more monsters attack

Coach Hedge: -starts taking off his pants-

Lionel: Coach what are you doing?!

Coach Hedge: taking off my pants dummy

Christiano: why?

Coach: so I can run faster

Rachel: how exactly are we supposed to get to this "Camp Half-Blood"

Megan: why would you need to- OMG! you have freakin' goat legs!

Piper: we have a chariot drawn by pegusi that will carry us to the camp -Blackjack and Guido pull chariot up and stamp hooves

James: are you sure that thing can hold all of us?

Piper: yes it expands based on the weight applied to it. now hurry up and get on!

-Lionel, Christiano, James, Michael, Coach Hedge, Megan, Ragan, Rachel, and Piper board the chariot and fly to Camp Half-Blood. along the way questions are raised-

Rachel: first intros and then answers. I'm Rachel and i'd like to know who and what and the world ya'll are

Piper: -chuckles lightly- Okay i'm Piper and this is Coach Hedge -points to him- He's a satyr, half goat half man, that protects demigods.

Megan: what exactly is a demigod? how do you know if you are one? how do you-

Piper: slow down now. A demigod is someone half human half god. Usually monsters can sense them, since your flesh is tasty, that's when a satyr comes to take you to camp where you will be safe from monsters, train to fight, and hone your skills to go on quests for the gods.

Ragan: um whose your godly parent and how do we know who ours is?

Piper: I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. she's the goddess of beauty and love. sometimes the gods will claim their children by showing some sign of theirs. me, for example my mom made me entirely irresistible, touched with her beauty. I mean I got a new wardrobe, my hair got straight, and I was wearing makeup.

Coach Hedge: can you imagine it cupcakes?!

Piper: unfortunately some kids have to stay in the Hermes cabin because they weren't claimed. Hermes is where you go until you are claimed.


End file.
